Happy endings, maybe?
by hell-fire-halo21
Summary: Life after the hunt. Will it stay peaceful? Or is family life even more dramatic than the life of the hunt? You never know but it seems that the powers that be are intent on forcing our favorite characters back into the hunt. Destiel. Rated m for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok obviously I don't own any of the original content from Supernatural. I DO however own the original characters that will show up throughout the story. I haven't written in a while so forgive me if it's not perfect. Please Review and stick around for more, kay? ^-^**

* * *

><p>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DADDY JO KEEPS VANISHING BOBBIE!" whined a small boy of about six; his hazel eyes streaming with tears as he runs to his father's side, pulling<p>

at his coat.

Sighing Dean looks down at his son, irritated that yet again he had to break up a fight between the kids. It had to be the most annoying thing about having traded in the

hunting life for a family. Not that he would ever take it back. "Where is your Dad?" he asked leaning down and scooping up his youngest son, Adam.

Adam shrugged his little shoulders, not knowing the answer. "I don't know."

Dean walked into the living room, still carrying Adam. No sign of Castiel downstairs. Why was it always Dean who had to deal with the kids when they were being bad?

Surely his angel should be willing to step in and play the "bad cop" once in a while. "JO, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Dean shouted, knowing that no matter where his

daughter was she would hear him. It was just another of the abilities she had gotten from Cas.

Less than a second passed before the little girl with sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes poofed into the room in front of her father. "Yes Daddy?" she asked, her pink

pleated skirt twirling about her and she twisted side to side. She was giving her best "I'm innocent" look, just hoping it would keep her out of trouble.

Dean glared down at his daughter; trying his best not to crack while she looked up at him so innocently. "Don't give me that look kid, bring Bobbie back now or I'll lock

you in a holy fire ring." He threatened. His and Castiel's daughter was way too mischievous for her own good. For that he blamed Gabriel's influence.

"Nu uh, Dad wouldn't let you." She said, crossing her arms and staring up defiantly at Dean.

Dean sat Adam down, who chose to go hide elsewhere. It was never a good thing when Jo got in trouble. She was always quick to share the blame and even quicker to

taking her anger out on her younger siblings.

"Let's just see about that." Dean said, heading into the study where they kept most of their old hunting gear locked up. He knew he should just go find Castiel and have

him deal with their daughter; after all it was his fault that the kid had angel powers. Instead he dug out the oil that he managed to keep on hand should they ever need it.

When he went back into the room it was no surprise that Jo wasn't where he left her.

Having had enough irritation for one morning Dean went in search of Cas, at least his better half would be able to deal with the celestial powers part of the situation.

And maybe save Dean from strangling their kid, or killing Gabriel for teaching her how to poof people in the first place.

Dean found Cas up in their room, resting peacefully. He paused, seeing his angel laying there, he always looked the most human when he was a sleep. His bare chest rose

and fell with his breathing, his blackish brown hair fell in his eyes, it was almost a shame to wake him. Dean went over and sat beside Castiel, leaning over him to kiss his lips

gently. "Cas, wake up." He breathed. He wished for just a moment they didn't have to keep their kids from starting the next Armageddon. If he could he'd just choose to join

his lover in bed, and sleep away the day. The way they used to before they decided to start their little family.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck instinctively, pulling him closer. "Did you come to join me?" He asked, only half awake.

"Sadly, no; I need your help with Jo, she's been vanishing Bobbie again. "

"I'm sure she's fine." Castiel said, sitting up. "Jo never sends her anywhere too dangerous." Castiel said.

"That may be true but Bobbie doesn't have the powers to bring herself back." Dean argued, it's like when your brothers used to poof me and Sam where ever they

wanted and just leave us stranded there." It may have been quite a few years since their issues with Castiel's family but it was still a sore spot with Dean. He wasn't one for

not being able to control his own life.

Giving in to the need to coral their children over his wish to stay in bed Castiel let go of Dean and then pushed himself up and out of bed. "Alright, I'll get her to bring

Bobbie back. But you owe me alone time later." He said, using his own powers to clothe himself as he spoke to Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so I just wanted to say that I'd love for some input. I know it's not the best in the world but it'll get there just be patient. Obviously I'm leading up to something I just haven't quite figured it out yet. ^-^; Anyway, hope you enjoy. More to come soon.**

* * *

><p>Bobbie had been arguing with her older sister Jo when she suddenly vanished from her sister's room and into what looked like an empty park. Bobbie was used to her sister's<p>

mean pranks and knew that her Daddys would come for her sooner or later. The little girl wandered around her greenish eyes searching for anything that looked even the

least bit familiar to her. Unsuccessful she settled down on a park bench and waited. Her blackish brown hair blew around her as the wind started to pick up, causing her to

shiver. _'I hope Daddy comes soon.'_ She thought, as she crossed her arms around her chest to try and stay warm.

What seemed like hours had passed and the night was drawling near, something wasn't quite right but Bobbie didn't know what. Normally her Daddy was there within the

hour. Her Daddy Cas would swoop her up in his arms and poof her back home where Daddy Dean would give her a big hug then send her off to play. But today was different,

today someone else had other plans.

The park had been empty the whole time that Bobbie had sat waiting but just as the sun was going down a young woman came walking along. Bobbie didn't say anything to

the woman as she started to pass but as any responsible adult would be expected to do, the woman stopped. She looked around as if looking for something and then turned

her attention to Bobbie. "Hi there sweetie." The woman said stooping down a bit so that she was at eye level with Bobbie. "Now where are your Mommy and Daddy?" The

woman asked.

Bobbie knew better than to talk to strangers but she was starting to get scared. It never took this long for her Daddy to come and get her and the lady looked nice, she was

tall and pretty and she even had a kind voice. Deciding that talking to the lady might help her get home Bobbie answered the lady's question, "I don't know where Daddy is,

he should have been here by now."

"Well do you know your Daddy's phone number?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, why don't we go to my house and you can call him?" The woman said standing back upright. "That way we can get you warm and he can come get you there."

Bobbie thought a moment, her little face scrunching up as she considered what to do. Her knowing that talking to strangers was wrong versus her wanting to get warmed up

and to have her Daddy come get her. Deciding the lady seemed nice enough Bobbie hopped off the bench. "Ok, but just until Daddy comes."

"Of course sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Plutomite Thanks for the review. ^-^ I haven't really decided what's going to happen just yet. As for updates...it just depends on how busy I am between work and school. Hope you enjoy this next bit as well.**

* * *

><p>"I told you I can't find her." Castiel said for the billionth time. It had been hours and still there was no luck in finding where Jo had vanished Bobbie.<p>

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Dean yelled. He was going crazy not knowing where his daughter was.

"I mean I can't feel her." Castiel said. He reached out with his powers again, feeling the threads that connected him to all the people in his life. He could see the threads that lead up the stairs to his and Dean's other children. Cassandra was in her room playing a game on her computer, Jo was in the room she shared with Bobbie crying at having lost her sister, and Johnathan and Adam were in their room playing. Castiel could see the threads connected to Sam, safely at his own home with Gabriel and their children. But when he searched for Bobbie there was nothing, it was as if someone had hidden her from him.

"That's it I'm going to look for her myself." Dean went to where he kept his keys and picked up a set that he hadn't used in a long time, the ones to the Impala. He hoped like hell he was over reacting but if something had taken his daughter he was going in prepared. One would think that Dean had learned from his past that he always jumped the gun when it came to family but it seemed some things would never change.

Dean was about to walk out the door when the phone rang; a moment later Cassandra came running down the stairs with the phone, "Dad, its Bobbie!"

And just like that all the built up tension running through Dean just disappeared. She was ok. Dean turned around and hung the keys back on the hook. He went back into the main room where Cassandra had given Cas the phone.

"Bobbie, where are you?" Cas asked, he listened as the little girl gave her answer. "I'll be right there." Cas hung up the phone and looked to Dean. "It seems Jo sent her to a small town somewhere in North Carolina. I'll go get her and bring her home."

"Something doesn't seem right about this Cas. If she was only a few states away, why couldn't you find her?"

"I don't know."

"Be careful then." Dean said. He placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder; he still had a feeling that something wasn't right. "If you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming after you." He said, pulling Castiel into a tight hug.

"I'll be fine." Castiel hugged Dean back, wanting to comfort his husband "Don't worry, I'll bring Bobbie back." Castiel gave Dean a quick kiss and then vanished.

Dean felt alone even with the house full of his kids. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. Deciding he needed to distract himself he picked up the phone and called Sam. The phone rang a few times and then Sam's voice came through the line, "What's up Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean could hear his nieces and nephew on the other side of the phone laughing and making noise in the background. A smile lit up his face at hearing the kids; at least something was normal. "It's been a rough day." Dean sighed as he sank down into his favorite chair. "Jo poofed Bobbie somewhere and we've only just found her."

"Sounds rough; she ok?" Sam asked Dean and then muffling the sound yelled behind him "HEY STOP THAT YOU TWO!"

"What's going on over there?" Dean asked laughing; no doubt Gabriel was up to his old tricks and entertaining the kids. Or better yet teaching his own kids some tricks to drive Sam crazy.

"Gabe keeps teaching Jr. his stupid spells. The kid's only three and he can already just bring things into existence." Sam seemed stressed, his voice was strained as he spoke "to make it worse he's going through his dinosaur phase and Gabe keeps bringing real live dinosaurs into the house."

Though listening to Sam's problems was a good distraction it wasn't good enough. Dean was aware that five minutes had already passed and still no sign of Cas. His face scrunched up in worry as he looked to the watch on his wrist. _'tick, tick, tick'_ the clock kept going. He only half listened to Sam anymore as another five minutes passed. _'Its fine they're ok. Just a few more minutes.'_He thought, still watching the clock. Another ten minutes passed and he knew. He just knew, someone had taken Bobbie, and now they had Cas. "Dean? ... Dean? ... DEAN?!" Sam shouted, jolting Dean back to the here and now.

"Yeah, Sam. I'm here. But something is wrong. Cas isn't back yet." Dean stood from his chair and went back to where he had put the keys to the Impala once more. "Can you come watch the kids?"

Sam didn't even think twice. "Yeah, we'll be there in five. Don't go anywhere till I get there Dean."

"Yeah."

"I mean it Dean. Wait." Sam hung up, leaving Dean to just stand there and stare at the clock once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, for those of you who are following this story sorry for the few days between updates I had actual school work to do. **

**And as always, hope you like it. LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS! I needs to feel the love man!**

**Thanks. ^-^**

* * *

><p>A snail could have moved faster than the time on the clock. Dean had been waiting for Sam to arrive for what seemed like hours but a look at his watch told him it had only been ten minutes. With a frustrated growl Dean paced back and forth, he was practically wearing a hole in the hardwood floors of their living room. Nothing in this world would be right until he had his family safe and under his own roof again and having to wait to act was killing him inside. Dean was completely sealed up in his own head, his thoughts whorled from one worst case scenario to the next. Bobbie and Castiel could be lost somehow, or dead, or even worse being tortured. Those thoughts were their own kind of torture; nothing could have hurt Dean more than that, the thought of not having protected his family. It was his job; his whole existence was nothing if he couldn't protect the family he loved.<p>

Dean would have been stuck in his funk forever if he hadn't suddenly been attacked by a hug. Jo had wrapped her arms around her father tight and buried her face against his midsection. "I'm so sorry Daddy." She cried, tears streaming from her forever blue eyes, soaking through Dean's shirt.

He wanted to be angry at her. But how could he; she was just a child. Jo couldn't have known that she would be putting her sister in real danger. Torn, Dean lifted the little girl up in his arms and cradled her to him. "Shh, it's going to be ok Jo Jo, Daddy's gonna go get Bobbie and it'll all be ok." He said, hoping to soothe away his daughter's tears.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Dean said kissing the top of Jo's head. "Now go on and go play, ok? Uncle Gabe and Uncle Sam are coming over. Why don't you guys go find something you can do with your cousins?" Dean said setting the little girl down. She nodded, wiping the back of her hand across her face to clear away her tears before running off.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the doorbell rang and then Sam walked in, followed by Gabe and their three children. "The Calvary's arrived." Gabe said, forever the jokester.<p>

"Not the time Gabe." Sam scolded before turning to his daughter, "Mary, take Samantha and Jr. upstairs. We're leaving you in charge of the kids while we're gone." Mary was the eldest of all the Winchester children, at fifteen she was the go to babysitter whenever the grownups went out on a date night or got roped into a job. It wasn't often but sometimes other hunters would get in a tight spot and the Winchesters were still the go-to guys for all things supernatural. And because of that they had their systems in place. "If we're not back by morning you know the drill, Call Uncle Bobby".

"Yes sir." Mary said, picking up her younger brother. "You guys be safe, ok?" She said stopping briefly to give each of her father's and her uncle a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs to coral the other Winchester kids. She'd have her work cut out for her looking after the six younger kids for the next few hours.

With the kids taken care of Sam turned to his brother, "you ready?" he asked, already knowing the answer just from the look on Dean's face.

"Yeah."

"Alright then put those key's down, you won't need them. Gabe is going to jump us in near where you said Cas and Bobbie were supposed to be."

Dean fiddled with the keys in his hands, he wanted the comfort of having them near and driving his old car but he wanted to get to Castiel and Bobbie as quick as possible and the car wasn't the way to go. "Fine, let's gear up and go then." He said tossing the keys down and leading his brother and Gabe back to the study where they had all their old hunting gear locked up. He opened the huge cabinet and started pulling out all number of knives and guns. He didn't know what they were up against but he was going in prepared. Be it Angel, Demon, or Monster Dean was going to get his family back safe and in one piece.

Once they were all sufficiently armed Gabe placed a hand on both Sam's and Deans shoulder and then jumped them to where Bobbie and Castiel should be.


End file.
